Network scanning (e.g., using network sensors) and traffic fingerprinting analysis is used to identify clientless or unmanaged assets (e.g., endpoint devices) in a network with varying degrees of confidence and estimation. Examples of such unmanaged devices include printers, voice-over-Internet protocol (VoIP) telephones, IP-enabled door locks, heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, etc. Such unmanaged devices lack a management agent (e.g., a host checking client) used to obtain information for an access control decision (e.g., for accessing a network), to share information with the network, etc.
Furthermore, locations of devices (e.g., managed devices that include a management agent) of a network may be determined using network location awareness. Traditional network location awareness is based strictly upon network analysis and heuristics. However, when such devices physically move to different locations, traditional network location awareness may not provide enough information to the devices beyond network identification.